Pick Me Up: The Prequel
by Likhoradka
Summary: Dean meets his roomie's cousin and falls hard and fast. Too bad Cas is asexual. Dean soon learns there's more to love than just sex. And then along comes Benny, and Cas throws everyone through a loop. Destiel ending with Destiny. College AU.


AN: Even though this is a prequel, it can be read as a stand alone. This is how Dean, Cas, and Benny's relationship started. This is written from my own experience of asexuality-aside from watching porn, which usually just makes me laugh.

.-.-.-.-.  
Pick Me Up: The Prequel  
.-.-.-.-.

Dean entered the small apartment he shared with Gabriel and had to do a doubletake. He couldn't possibly be in the right apartment. Where were the socks on the floor? The haphazardly discarded coats and pants? Even the floor lamp had been straightened and he could see the cushions on the couch.

'Isn't it awful?' a voice called from the kitchen.

Dean moved further in and found Gabriel opening and closing cupboards. 'What's going on? Someone's parents visiting?' he asked. The stove was immaculate, and there was a pot soaking in the sink.

'Worse,' Gabriel moaned as he closed the cupboard. 'My crazy cousin's here. He's in the bedroom. I told him which dresser and side of the closet are yours, but…' He trailed off with an apologetic shrug.

A drunken conversation drifted to the forefront of Dean's mind. 'Oh, yeah. Cas. Still has his heart set on transferring here?'

'He already did,' Gabriel replied. 'You owe him five bucks for laundry.'

'He did my laundry? Shit. I'll throw in a tip!'

'Yeah. Said he put your girlfriend's things on top of your dresser,' Gabriel said with a smirk.

'But I don't…'

'I didn't have the heart to tell him. Not after he found my toychest.'

Dean felt his cheeks heat up and quickly looked away as he leaned against the counter. 'Right. So we have a maid for a couple months?' he asked, ignoring Gabriel's snigger.

'Up until the lease runs out. You sure you don't need help finding a new place? You can still come with,' Gabriel asked as he poked a scrub brush at the pot in the sink.

'It won't be a problem. I'm the most desirable roomie! I have a job, _and_ I pay rent on time,' Dean replied.

'And at the rate Cas is going…you'll get half the deposit.' Gabriel shrugged at the confused look Dean gave him. 'You're the best roomie I've ever had. You pay on time, you don't bitch about my lack of cleanliness, and you're rarely here. I don't even know what high school you went to. It's perfect. You also bring me gummy bears. That's worth a hundred bucks, easy.'

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. He pushed off the counter and made his way to the shared bedroom then stopped in his tracks. His side of the room had always been a little cleaner than Gabriel's, but he hadn't been expecting it to look like a showroom out of a college brochure—aside from the pants, jacket, and tie that were neatly laid out atop his bed. 'Wow.'

'I know, right? It's insane,' Gabriel said as he came up beside Dean. 'Cas! Where'd you go?'

Movement from the bathroom door caught Dean's eye. He had always thought Gabriel was a good looking guy, but this? Castiel looked like someone decided to hire out a model for an accounting agency as a cleaning service.

His eyes slowly moved up from Castiel's bare legs, over the pristine, white boxers, a rumpled button-down shirt, and settled on the displeased frown. He quickly flicked his gaze to meet Castiel's eyes, hoping the frown wasn't for him.

Castiel's attention was focused on Gabriel. 'Do you know how much hair was in that drain?' he asked.

'I shed,' Gabriel whined in response. He looked to Dean for sympathy, but found none. 'Fine. Whatever. I'll get a hair trap thing. You're lucky, Dean-o. You'll only have to deal with this for a couple months.'

Dean grinned as Castiel's eyes fell upon him, and his grin widened as Castiel slowly looked him over, losing the frown. 'Nice to meet you, Cas,' he said with a wink.

Castiel raised a brow and nodded. He raised his hands, showing off the rubber gloves. 'I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit busy. I should…get back to it,' he said before vanishing back into the bathroom.

Dean waited a moment before grabbing Gabriel's arm and dragging him into the living room. 'Tell me I have a chance,' he quietly begged.

'What?' Gabriel looked from Dean back to the door leading to the bedroom. 'You're shitting me, right? _Him_?!'

'Well? Is he into guys? Is he dating anyone? C'mon. Gimme _something_.'

'It's…a little more complicated than that,' Gabriel replied uncomfortably.

'These are yes or no questions, Gabe,' Dean said flatly.

'Look, I can't wrap my head around it, so you're better off asking _him_ ,' Gabriel said.

It was as Gabriel was making a pizza run the next week that Dean finally asked. In the meantime, it had been five days of getting to know Castiel better. Dean had half-hoped to lose his infatuation, but it had only gotten worse. Castiel had just finished a summer internship with an ad agency and was looking to finish his degree at the higher caliber college Dean and Gabriel attended. It was with impressed regret that Dean wished he'd had the foresight to get his liberal arts out of the way with a community college—but then he wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet Castiel.

'So…you're not seeing anyone, right?' Dean asked as he dropped onto the couch next to Castiel.

Castiel glanced up from his book and pursed his lips. 'I don't date much, so no,' he replied. He could feel the dread pooling in his stomach at the potential questions that were likely to follow.

'You wanna catch a movie tomorrow? Maybe get some food?' Dean asked. He propped a leg up on the cushion next to him so that he could fully face Castiel. 'Maybe…something else, after?'

'I'm asexual,' Castiel replied as he closed his book. He watched as Dean's face contorted in confusion. 'I don't feel sexual attraction, and I don't pursue sexual relationships,' he explained.

Dean bit his lip, trying to hold back the urge to question Castiel further.

Castiel sighed and tapped the edge of his book as he looked away. 'Ask. Get it out of your system,' he said.

'So, like, never?' Dean asked disbelievingly. He regretted it the moment Castiel let out a frustrated noise. 'Sorry.'

'No, I understand. It's an annoying question, but I'm used to it. I tried it, and it wasn't for me,' Castiel replied. 'I found it to be…dull and messy. I'd rather read a book.'

Dean leaned back against the couch and watched as Castiel awkwardly picked at his book. 'So that's a "no" on the date. We can still catch that movie,' he offered. 'Gonna see it anyway, so you may as well come with. I just won't pay for you.'

Castiel licked his lips in thought. 'I haven't seen any movies recently, so…I guess it would be good to get out and see what Hollywood's up to,' he tentatively replied. He smiled as Dean grinned at him and started explaining the trailer for the movie they would be seeing.

'Wait… I heard there was a pretty raunchy sex scene in it. Is that…gonna be okay for you?' Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged and shook his head. 'I'm fine watching,' he replied. He knew he was going to regret his decision later. He liked Dean—he was attractive, funny, easy to talk to, and completely off-limits.

The next night, the pair saw their movie, and as asinine as Castiel found it, he enjoyed Dean's exuberance. Dean's arm would occasionally fall over Castiel's shoulder, and Castiel would revel in the familiar touch. They had stopped at a small burger joint for a bite, and Dean had casually reached out and fixed Castiel's tie and collar while they waited in line. For Castiel, it was the perfect date—too bad it wasn't one.

It quickly became a weekly thing for them, and Castiel was as happy as could be. For those few weeks, he could almost pretend that he and Dean could actually work out, but that all changed during the last week they would be spending in the apartment.

Their weekly movie night had gone just like any other. And, like all the other nights, Castiel had contemplated asking Dean out on a proper date—only to lose his nerve at the last moment. Each week he would promise himself 'next time.' The only problem was that this time, he ran out of next times. Dean had received a phone call after they got back to the apartment—now a minefield of towering boxes—and his tone was flirty as he vanished into the bedroom, leaving Castiel to his bitter thoughts.

Gabriel laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder, and he shrugged when he got his cousin's attention. 'Sorry, Cas,' he said quietly.

Castiel shook his head with a heavy sigh. 'I'm used to it. I'd rather see him be happy, anyway,' he said. He shook out a sheet and readied the couch for another night of sleep, barely glancing up as Gabriel left him alone. Briefly, he wondered if he would have been able to live up to Dean's expectations of a relationship, but he couldn't do that to the other man—giving Dean a pretty lie just so he could reap the benefits of their current and fresh friendship. It would probably start out all right, but it would only end in heartache and ruin. Instead, he would resign himself to the sweet torture of Dean's company for the time being.

.-.-.-.-.

Five months and three living arrangements later, Dean was finally renting out his own apartment with the help of his younger brother. Even though Sam had yet to move in, it felt like he still had a roommate with how much his girlfriend stayed over. Lisa's excuse had been that the sorority house was too noisy to get any work done. Dean couldn't complain—not with a warm body pressed against his side while watching TV.

For Dean, everything seemed perfect. He had a great girlfriend, an awesome best friend, his own apartment, and free wi-fi from the noisy couple next door. What could be better?

A familiar commercial began to air, and Dean's lips turned up into a small smile. His thoughts then took a guilty turn. It was the commercial that the ad agency Castiel interned with had worked on. He remembered taking his friend out after the first airing and getting drunk. There was a stolen kiss—the most innocent and satisfying Dean had ever experienced. He had never _really_ gotten over Castiel, and their friendship was only making things worse for Dean. Sure, Lisa was great. Lisa was wonderful. He loved Lisa.

His eyes flicked to Lisa and he blanched at the thoughtful look she was giving him. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Is Cas straight?' she asked.

The question caught Dean off guard, and he floundered momentarily. 'He, uh… Not really? Why?'

'Well, the way you two look at each other,' Lisa replied. She watched Dean's face for any telltale reaction to her words. 'And you get on _really_ well. The, uh, small touches. And don't say you're just friends,' she said, cutting off Dean's rebuttal. 'That kiss? That was…sweet and kind, but clearly more than two drunk friends.'

'I…'

'So, I guess my real question is… Why are you dating _me_ instead of _him_?' she asked, clearly confused.

Dean sighed as he ran his hand over his face. 'I asked him, once,' he admitted.

'And he said no?'

He grimaced at the disbelief in Lisa's voice. 'Yeah, it, uh… It's complicated, and it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with you. And I love you.'

Lisa nodded and gently stroked Dean's arm. 'Dean… You have a big heart, and…yes, you do like me—maybe even love me—but… You're not _in_ love with me.'

'What are you…'

'You're in love with Cas. I can see it plain as day,' she explained. ' _Everyone_ can.'

'No, I'm…' Dean broke of with a tired sigh and slumped back. 'It doesn't matter. It wouldn't work. He's asexual. He's not into me.'

Lisa scoffed. 'He stares at you pretty hard.'

'Doesn't mean he'll fuck me,' Dean grumbled. 'Ow! what was that for?!' He rubbed his arm where Lisa had slapped him, staring at her accusingly.

'Is that _really_ all you care about?'

Dean stared at his lap in thought. Yes, he wanted to feel Castiel beneath him—he'd had plenty of dreams centered around that fantasy—but, more than anything, he wanted the other's companionship. He wanted what he already had with Castiel, but with the added perk of pulling him into his arms without needing a flimsy excuse. He wanted Castiel to feel like he didn't have to pull away if he absentmindedly leaned against Dean.

'No,' he said softly.

'Besides, _you_ don't fuck. I've _been_ fucked. You… You're tender and slow, and…it's nice, but sometimes you just need a good ramming,' she said, making a tight fist as she smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

'Uh...sorry?'

'You're more of a cuddler, anyway. I get off, you get off, and then you cling. Like some sort of cuddly octopus.' She caught Dean's lost look and quickly brought up her hands in a placating gesture. 'No, no. It's great! More than great! Best night of my life was our first time together. It was so romantic, but… I need more than that, and I think you'd be better off with someone who would rather just have the cuddles?'

'You're breaking up with me because I _cuddle_?'

She shrugged and tried to offer a smile, but it came off as more of a pained grimace.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean avoided Castiel for two weeks before he finally broke down and ended up on Castiel's doorstep, staring across the threshold at Gabriel in complete misery.

'You look a little too sober to be dealing with whatever's going on in your head,' Gabriel said before waving Dean into the apartment.

'I need to talk to Cas,' Dean said. He caught sight of Gabriel's clothing strewn across the couch and sighed. 'Guess he's not home yet.'

Gabriel followed Dean's gaze and shook his head. 'Oh, that. Actually, he's in his room. He just breezed in and slammed the door. Didn't even notice the clothes. He's been weird all week. A little more than that, actually…'

Dean winced as every ignored phone call and text from Castiel came rushing forward. 'Right. That's probably my fault. I'll just go talk to him. Get this sorted,' he said before moving down the small hallway to Castiel's room. He quietly knocked on the door and cleared his throat. 'Hey, Cas. It's me.'

The door opened, and Castiel stared up at Dean with narrowed eyes. 'I was under the impression that you didn't wish to speak to me,' he said quietly.

'Sorry. I… Lisa broke up with me,' Dean said. He caught the twitch at the corner of Castiel's eye and the slight thinning of lips.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

Dean barely stopped himself from smirking at Castiel's neutral tone. _Sorry my ass._ 'Yeah, uh… She had a pretty good reason, though.'

Castiel opened his door wider and stepped back in invitation. 'Did you want to talk about it?'

Dean shook his head as he walked into the room and looked around. Everything was just as well-organized and spotless as the last time he had seen the room. He frowned as his eyes fell upon Castiel's laptop—still open with a video paused on what look suspiciously like a porno. He mentally shrugged off his suspicion and sat on the bed. 'There's not much to talk about.'

Castiel sat beside Dean and waited for him to continue.

'She was…great. We have chemistry. There's no denyin' that,' Dean said as he leaned his elbows on his knees. 'And we're probably gonna stay friends. We just weren't meant to be together. She wants more than I can give her, and…she knew I was into someone else.'

'Oh?' Castiel tried to keep his voice light, but failed miserably.

Dean ducked his head to hide the smile that formed. He really shouldn't, but he couldn't resist teasing his friend. 'Yeah. He's a good guy. Real good lookin', too. Smart as hell.' He quickly glanced up and almost laughed at Castiel's sour expression.

Castiel looked away and breathed out slowly through his nose. He tried to tell himself that he was happy for Dean. He had Dean's friendship, but with every innocent touch and hug, a little more of himself would be chipped away. As much as he wanted Dean to himself, he would never be able to fully reciprocate Dean's sexual desire. 'Anyone I know?' He cringed internally at his clipped tone. A small gasp escaped his lips as arms wrapped around him and a light kiss was placed on his jaw.

'D-Dean… I…' Castiel squirmed uncomfortably in Dean's hold, both loving and hating it. 'We've been through this. I can't give you what you want,' he said with some difficulty.

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's temple. 'What I want is _you_. I want someone who makes me laugh, makes me like myself… Sure, you're hot, but you're… Fuck, you're easy to hold. Nothing…nothing sexual. Just holding. _That's_ what I want. I want what we already have, but…but everyone knowing that it's you 'n' me. Maybe a couple kisses…like we had that one night. If…if you're okay with that. If not, I totally get it, and I'll leave you alone. Never ask again.'

Castiel swallowed and shakily brought his hands up to rest on the arm wrapped about his chest. 'I would…like to try it out,' he said quietly, his voice cracking. He turned his head and lightly pressed his lips against Dean's.

Dean smiled and let out a small, relieved laugh. 'I was seriously expecting you to fight me a little more on this,' he admitted.

Castiel ran his hands along Dean's arm and repositioned himself to face Dean a little more fully. 'Well, if you had tried to grope me, I definitely would have fought you and possibly have given you a broken nose,' he replied.

'Right. No surprise gropings. Would you, uh, be offended if I jerked off while thinking about you?'

Castiel's cheeks heated up, and he felt Dean's hold loosen. He brought his hands up and placed them on Dean's shoulders, lightly squeezing. 'No, no. That's fine. S-say my name as loud as you want. I don't mind. I just, uh… C-can I watch?' He bit his lip the moment the words left his mouth and he hung his head, quickly moving his clenched hands to his lap. 'Sorry. Never mind.'

Dean stared at Castiel with wide eyes, not entirely certain of what he had heard. 'You…want to watch me jerk off, but you don't want to have sex?' His eyes drifted to Castiel's open laptop. 'Were you…'

Castiel closed his eyes and tensed up. 'I'm sorry! I… Look. I know sex _can_ feel good, but I… I like to watch it, but I have no desire to get involved,' he said, his voice turning frantic. 'Sometimes, I watch porn while I study. Cheesy and romantic are my, uh…favorites. It's like…background noise. Listening to music. Like that.'

'But with porn. I'm starting to get what Gabriel meant when he said this was more complicated than whether or not you're into guys,' Dean said, mostly to himself.

'I understand if you want to change your mind about dating me,' Castiel said quietly.

Dean lifted Castiel's chin and lightly stroked Castiel's lips with his thumb. 'If we can watch porn together without you being weirded out by me whipping my cock out, then I think we'll do just fine. I can jerk off thinking about you, give you a kiss, and you can…read, I guess.'

'Really?'

'Well, there's the fact that I sometimes wear panties.' He smirked as Castiel's eyes dipped down. 'Long story short: High school girlfriend had me wear her panties. I liked how they felt. A lot. Doesn't hurt that I look awesome in 'em.'

Castiel's face broke into a relieved smile. 'Wait. Back at the old apartment…'

'Those were mine.'

Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes before finding his voice. 'I like that a lot more than my previous assumption. I, uh, thought they served to remind you of your previous conquests.' He broke off with an uncomfortable cough. 'I don't want to offend you,' he said with sincerity, 'but you did look like the type to do that when we first met.'

Dean laughed as he took Castiel's hands in his. 'Yeah, I get that pretty often. I'm used to getting "don't bring home random chicks" as a roommate rule. Then I show up with a random guy, and no one knows what to say.'

Castiel laughed softly and laced his fingers through Dean's. 'Would you…like to put on a fashion show for me? Tonight?' he shyly asked, blushing and looking down.

'With or without the striptease?' Dean asked with a laugh.

.-.-.-.-.

The sun seeped into Dean's room through the blinds, cutting sharp lines across the floor. Dean stared at his ceiling, deep in thought. Pressed against his side with an arm loosely draped across his chest was Castiel. He was in the nude, and Castiel still wore a pair of plain boxers. His night had been…interesting. To say the least.

Castiel had gotten his strip tease—although his bright red face had been hidden in his hands for most of it—and Dean had been able to test just how far Castiel would let him go. Touches, caresses, kisses… He was able to give Castiel a very hands on strip tease and lap dance, and he was more than proud of himself for getting Castiel to give him a few experimental touches. The only part that Castiel didn't seem to be all that into was when Dean got off on his lap, spilling his seed across Castiel's shirt. Dean had apologized profusely, and Castiel had sighed heavily and set to work on washing his shirt, teasing Dean about being too excitable.

Dean was brought back to the present when he heard the front door to his apartment being unlocked. He frowned as he tightened his grip on Castiel. 'Ah, shit,' he moaned quietly.

'Dean? You up yet?' a voice called from the living room.

'I am now,' Dean called back as he unwrapped himself from Castiel. He felt Castiel stiffen, and he kissed the top of Castiel's head. 'It's okay. It's just Sam. Forgot he was moving in today.'

Castiel sighed as he sat up. He watched as Dean got out of bed and began rummaging through his dresser. 'I suppose I should get up.'

'Hey, Mom sent me with a… I, uh…'

Castiel looked away from Dean's bare ass and met Sam's eyes. 'Good morning, Sam.'

Sam stood in his brother's doorway, looking from Dean to Castiel in confusion. 'Uh… I'll just…be in the living room,' he said before quickly leaving.

Dean smirked as he held up a pair of black panties. 'So? Any preference, or should I stick to boxers?'

Castiel ducked his head and blushed. 'I have no preference, I assure you.'

Dean grinned as he pulled on the panties and struck a pose.

'Don't you have to help your brother move in?' Castiel asked, eying Dean.

'You saying you _don't_ like the idea of helping out? _Knowing_ what I'm wearing the whole time?' Dean asked huskily as he crawled onto the bed.

Castiel pulled his knees to his chest. He licked his lips as he nodded. 'I suppose I _could_ help out,' he said. 'Or, at the very least, watch. Two good-looking men moving heavy boxes?'

Dean gave a short laugh and lightly smacked Castiel's knee. 'Don't you be getting any ideas about my baby brother.'

.-.-.-.-.

A few months had passed, and Dean and Castiel's relationship was still going strong. The school term was a few days from ending, and Dean was constantly at the library, preparing for his finals and term papers.

It was because he was lurking around the library so much that Dean had become friends with the assistant librarian. Benny was easy-going, smart, and easy on the eyes—much to Dean's conflicting emotions. And with his current relationship lacking the feel of a sexual partner to fuck and be fucked by, he was helpless to stop the fantasies that invaded his mind. It didn't help that Benny flirted with him relentlessly. Dean managed to stopped himself from flirting back more often than not, but it was easy for him to slip and fall into his natural state of flirting with anything that moved.

Even Castiel was against him and his guilt-ridden mind. When he spoke to Castiel about it, all he received was a blank stare followed quickly by soft chortles. And then he was grilled about how Benny looked and what sort of accent he had.

Dean had had enough and decided it was time to put an end to it. He had mentioned Castiel to Benny once before, to which Benny had smirked and raised an incredulous brow. He could have sworn that Benny muttered something about not having to wait too much longer. And so Dean arranged for Castiel to meet him at the library for a study session.

Castiel arrived at the library and quickly found Dean at one of the tables in the back corner, and Dean wasn't alone. Leaning over Dean's shoulder and speaking quietly into ear was who Castiel assumed to be the infamous Benny. Dean's descriptions didn't do the man justice. He could feel himself blushing as Dean turned his head to smile at something Benny had said, and Dean's eyes darted down to Benny's lips and lingered for a moment as he licked his own.

Castiel bent his head and moved toward to table. He didn't look up as he heard Benny excuse himself and leave the area. 'So…that was Benny?' he asked softly.

Dean dropped his head onto the table and groaned. 'He's awful and viscous, and he mentioned biting. Thank God you came along. You wanna sit in my lap and ward him off for a bit? Lemme regain some resistance. Then again, I don't think an audience is gonna stop him. He's worse when there's people around.'

'If it's all the same, can I just hide behind the stacks and watch?' Castiel asked, blushing brightly.

Dean stared at Castiel, dumbfounded. 'You… What?'

'I-I mean… It's just that… You two look good together?' Castiel helplessly replied.

'You want me to cheat on you?' Dean asked in confusion. His brows raised as Castiel seemed go even redder. 'Cas, what is going on in that head of yours?'

Castiel buried his face in his hands. 'It's not cheating if I'm there. Watching,' he mumbled. He chanced looking up at Dean and felt relief that he wasn't the only one blushing. 'I can't give you everything you want, but…if you want to, uh…fulfill certain…urges…'

'Are you giving me permission to sleep around or something?' Dean asked carefully.

'Or something,' Castiel replied in the same careful tone. 'I wouldn't be opposed to a polyamorous relationship. As long as everyone gets along. And I sometimes get to watch.'

'That's…kinda hot.'

Castiel licked his lips and looked away in embarrassment. He gasped lightly when Dean leaned against him and kissed his cheek.

'You want me to scream your name as I fuck him? Beg you talk to me while he pounds into me?' Dean asked lowly. 'You gonna tell us how hot we look together?'

Castiel squirmed in his seat and coughed self-consciously.

Dean grinned maniacally and stood. 'I'm so gonna fuck with him, first. Come back here tomorrow. Same time.'

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel returned the next day and took a seat across the table from Dean. The pair worked in silence until Benny showed up nearby, shelving a small selection of books. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel could see Benny glancing at him and Dean.

'Hey, Benny,' Dean called out, waving the other over.

Benny approached the table, his gaze moving back and forth between Dean and Castiel. 'Dean. Castiel, I presume.' He continued after Castiel's nod. 'Heard some…interesting things about you.'

'Not as interesting as I've heard about you, I bet,' Castiel countered. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking as Benny stood straighter.

'It's all in good fun,' Benny stiffly replied.

'Benny, _you're_ smart,' Dean said, gaining Benny's wary attention. 'Whaddya think of this paragraph? Too obvious that I don't know what I'm talking about?'

'Why don't you ask—'

'Cas can see right through it, but he's in advertising. My teacher isn't, so I need an unbiased opinion.'

Benny sighed and leaned down to look at the paper. He frowned as he tried to decipher Dean's handwriting. 'It seems…' He paused as he felt Dean's body heat sifting into him. He glanced up and caught Castiel's eye. Confusion flooded him as he held Castiel's impassive stare. No anger. No betrayal. Nothing.

'You smell nice,' Dean said.

Benny's eyes darted to the side, and he saw Dean smirking at him. 'Uh… Thanks?'

'Can't help but wonder if you taste as good as you smell,' Dean continued, leaning closer.

Benny leaned away.

'I haven't had a kiss all day. You wanna break my dry spell?'

Benny's eyes widened, and he overbalanced, falling to the floor. He scrambled to his knees and stared up at Dean, whose expression was full of innocence. He looked at Castiel and saw the same bored and impassive stare as before.

'Don't look at _me_. _I'm_ not gonna kiss him. He ate onions for breakfast,' Castiel said.

'O-okay, I get it,' Benny said as he slowly stood. 'I'll back off.'

'No one's asking you to back off, Benny,' Dean said with a grin. 'You're getting a green light.'

'I'm being invited to a threesome?' Benny asked with a small, disbelieving smile.

'Not as such,' Castiel quickly replied. 'You're being invited to participate in a sporting event. I'm just the audience.'

Benny looked between the pair as his mind put the pieces of the puzzle together. 'So it's true. You're _not_ sleeping with each other.'

'Only sleeping in the literal sense,' Dean said with a small huff. 'Er, not that I'm complaining,' he quickly added, looking at Castiel.

Castiel shook his head and shrugged in resignation. 'I did warn you.'

'Lemme get this straight,' Benny said, interrupting them. 'You two are dating, but aren't fucking, and I'm being invited to screw around with Dean while Castiel watches?'

'Exactly,' Dean happily replied.

'And… What does that make _us_?' Benny asked Castiel. 'Is this just me and Dean being performing sex monkeys, or are we doing anything, too?'

Castiel stopped breathing as a blush crept over his face. He hadn't even thought of what could potentially happen between him and Benny. He thought of sitting in the middle of the couch with Benny and Dean pressed against his sides, cuddled together, warm and happy. 'I-I uh… I like to enjoy the afterglow?' he tried.

'Cas is ace,' Dean explained. 'If you're really lucky, he might let you hug him. If you're really, _really_ lucky, _I_ might let you kiss him,' he said with a smirk.

Benny dropped into the empty chair beside Dean, staring as Castiel nodded. 'Can't say I was expecting _this_ when I woke up this morning… I just thought you were some crazy, celibate, hyper-Christian,' he said, gesturing to Castiel. 'Pleasant surprise.'

'So…? Is this a yes?' Dean prompted. 'Or do you need more ti—' He was cut off by Benny's lips pressing against his own, and he relaxed into the kiss. He moaned quietly as Benny's hands quickly found their way under his shirt. Benny let up from the kiss and began working his way down Dean's neck, nipping along the way. Dean threaded his fingers through Benny's hair and gasped quietly as one of Benny's hands cupped him through his jeans. He looked over at Castiel and smirked at the bright blush and darting eyes. 'Like what you see, Cas?'

'Y-yes,' Castiel stuttered quietly. 'But, uh… Do you really think it's wise to do this here?'

Dean came back to himself and stilled in Benny's hold. They were still in the library. Had he really been so desperate that he completely forgot about his surroundings? 'H-hey, Benny? Maybe…we should take this somewhere else?'

Benny laughed softly, but backed off, giving Dean an animalistic grin. 'Maybe I shoulda warned you that I'm a bit of an exhibitionist?'

Dean slumped in his chair and let his head fall back. 'I knew it. I'm a weirdo-magnet.'

.-.-.-.-.

Dean woke up as Castiel shifted beside him. 'Wuz up, Cas?' he slurred.

'I have an interview for an internship,' Castiel whispered.

Dean yawned and turned over. ' _Another_ one?'

Castiel rolled his eyes as he got dressed. 'There are only so many positions, and over triple the amount of people applying for them.'

'Want us to pick you up after?' Benny quietly asked as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dean. 'We can go for a ride. _You_ can drive, and _we_ can have some fun in the back seat. Front seat if you're flexible enough,' he said, kissing the back of Dean's neck.

Dean groaned as Castiel leaned down and kissed him.

'My interview should be done by noon,' Castiel said as he patted Benny's shoulder lightly. He blushed when Benny reached up and gave his hand a light squeeze. He smiled and squeezed back before quietly leaving.

Dean fell back asleep, warm in Benny's arms. He didn't wake up again until Sam came in with a question, squawking a hurried apology as Benny sat up and kicked off the sheets.


End file.
